


Always For You Only

by Little_Pumpkin_Bagel



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Drunk Dancing, Episode: s05e05 The Post-Modern Prometheus, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:35:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16854064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Pumpkin_Bagel/pseuds/Little_Pumpkin_Bagel
Summary: What happened after Mulder and Scully danced together in The Post-Modern Prometheus? Did they talk about it? Did they revive that sweet moment back on their motel room?





	Always For You Only

The interior of the rented car was silent, except for the cool air of the night coming from Mulder’s window. Files tossed to a side, a pack of sunflower seeds being cracked. The trip to the motel wasn’t long after all, their flight back to D.C. ever only available the day after.

They walked equally quiet, side by side, neither wanting to break the magic that came in since that dance. Their dance. How did this happen anyway? Would they ever talk about it? Better come back to their usual selves in the morning, she thought, the strictly professional exterior, cool and formal, probably a joke is as far as it goes.

“Scully, I can hear you thinking.” She turned to see a pair of concerned, yet playful eyes from her partner staring at her.

“Hmm?” God, why did he have to look at her like that?

“Is something wrong? You’re so quiet tonight.”

“No, sorry, - she wondered if he could read her mind. – I was just… you know, thinking about the case.” She said, diverting her eyes.

“Yeah…” she could see the gears spinning in his mind. “In the end, it wasn’t that bad to be dragged away to solve this case with me, was it?” When did he rolled his sleeves over? She better hurry to her room, it’s getting uncomfortably warm in the hallway.

He must have noticed her cheeks get a new tone of red, since he tried miserably to contain a childish smile that peeked through his lips.

“Well, you know, it’s not every day we get to see one of our cases turn into a happy ending.” She turned her head to stare at him. “Plus I always liked Cher.” Now it was her turn to smile.

“You do keep me guessing, Scully.” They both hesitated as they reached for their door frames.

“Good night, Mulder.”

“Good night, Scully.” She could sense he was about to say something, but gave up at the last minute.

 

…

 

She could really use a drink tonight, but a careful search at the minibar of her room revealed none, not even water. The motel bed seems decent this time, she thought, maybe she’ll have a satisfactory night of sleep after all.

After she took a shower and sneaked into her blue-satin pajamas, there was a gentle knock at the door of the adjoining room.

Mulder lingered at the door frame as she opened it, already in his boxers and a white cotton T-shirt.

“Mulder, what is it? Is something wrong?” 

“Guess what, Scully, I found some Whiskey in my room that have probably spent more time in the minibar than they were actually supposed to. Wanna join me for a drink?” The smirk on his face made her wonder if he could actually hear her thoughts.

“Since you ask so politely.” He chuckled.

Barefoot and spread across the carpet floor, they both stared blankly at the tv screen after drinking an slightly inadequate amount of alcohol.

“Scully, I…”

“Mulder…” They said almost at the same time.

“Sorry, you first.” She looked at him and saw curiosity in his face, as he was waiting patiently for her to speak.

“I was just curious, you know, last time you said you couldn’t dance, but today... Didn’t seem like a clumsy dancer to me.” The words slipped out of her mouth before she could think better of it. She made a mental note not to drink that much the next time.

He let out a sigh, but smiled gently at her direction.

“I was telling you the truth, Scully. Last time I tried to dance it ended up with me stepping onto some girl’s feet and a lot of amused glances from my fellow high school colleagues.”

“Well, my feet seem intact from where I stand.” He let out a laugh and she reached for his arm, giving it a little squeeze. “I guess what I’m trying to say here, Mulder, is that it was a really nice moment for me, so thank you.” She could feel the redness spread across her neck, and this time it wasn’t only because of the Whiskey.

His smile got broad and his eyes warm as they wavered through hers. Suddenly, he stood up and offered his hand to her. “C’mon, Scully, let me show you what a bad dancer I am.”

She followed him to the center of the room, hands entwined in the air, his free one resting at its usual spot on her back, bodies barely keeping their moves while the alcohol got the best of them. Mulder tripped on his shoes and almost fell on the floor.

“Is this a habit of yours, Mulder? Falling off around?”

“Only when you're around to catch me, Scully.”

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> For all of you guys who stayed and read this until the end, I just want to say thank you, this is the first fic I've ever written in my life, and it means a lot to me to be able to share it. ♥


End file.
